


Anniversary

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Baking, F/F, Fic Exchange, Presents, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: “today’s mine & rimi’s one year anniversary!!!!!!!” The more exclamations, the more she’d get her excitement across. “i have a plan, but i’m gonna need your help >////<”
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralprojects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/gifts).



> i've been wanting to write himarimi for a while but i kinda needed a plot and an excuse, and i GOT THOSE, so here it is!!! i hope everyone enjoys it esp you raven!! i mean the fic is for you after all heh

It’d been a year since Himari and Rimi started dating; one year of finding out they’d only given Valentine’s Day gifts for each other, when they assumed they’d given something to their friends as well. One year of the kiss that tasted like chocolate for Himari and dulce de leche for Rimi. 

One year was a lot, full of practices with the bass, gigs with their respective bands and love songs written with their whole, sweet heart. One year and Himari had to come up with something at the very least half as fantastic as Rimi, which was already hard to get. 

_ “Choco cornet,”  _ Himari wrote in her math notebook; Rimi was way more important than algebra! What else did her girlfriend like, she tried to remember. She quickly added ‘horror movies’ and ‘Kaoru Seta’ to the list. 

And she liked… Himari smiled. Rimi liked Poppin’Party. Social as she was, it barely took five minutes for her to find Saaya and Tsugu’s phone numbers to add them in a group chat.  _ “hii~ i need your help…”  _

Tsugu was the first one to answer.  _ “himari-chan? what happened?” _

_ “today’s mine & rimi’s one year anniversary!!!!!!!”  _ The more exclamations, the more she’d get her excitement across.  _ “i have a plan, but i’m gonna need your help >////<” _

* * *

It was almost five and thirty, the time the meeting with Poppin’Party (Saaya managed to sneak out claiming she had to take care of her mom and siblings, and since the rehearsal would only be brainstorming for their next song, the drummer insisted they’d do it without her). In the oven, the sweets were almost ready, Saaya reassured Himari for the fifth time that they’d be ready in time.

“Himari-chan!” Tsugumi exclaimed as she entered Yamabuki Bakery. “I talked to Hina and we managed to get permission to use it tonight! Hina said they’d use it for astronomy club activities.” Himari’s bandmate laughed with admiration; it was painfully obvious how smitten she was for her Student Council president. 

That was a topic for another time, though, because she was sure she’d have plenty of other opportunities later, and because Rimi was more important. “Great! Do you think we can do it in…” Himari checked the time on her phone. “Twenty minutes?”

“The sweets will be ready in ten.”

“And here are the keys for the roof,” Tsugu grabbed them out of her pocket. “As long as you close it before ten, it’s all yours until then.”

A grin appeared in Himari’s lips. “Perfect.”

Ten (very) long minutes and about a hundred requests for Saaya to remove the sweets from the oven soon, the member of Poppin’Party finally did. They looked delicious, just like Rimi liked them. Not that she had a preference, she’d love them regardless of the shape or color, but- 

Himari started putting the bread inside tiny little packages, which she later put on a bag. And, with her new, pretty clothes on and the school’s keys in her pocket, she was ready. 

Soon enough, the rest of Poppin’Party crossed the door of the bakery, Rimi being the second to do so. “Himari-chan…?!” She exclaimed surprised, and the bassist of Afterglow wondered why until she remembered that she herself hadn’t asked for her girlfriend to stop by. That was Saaya, who claimed to want to see them after rehearsal to know what was their plan, after all.

“Rimi!!! I want to show you something,” Himari said as she offered her arm for Rimi to hold, in the most gentlemanly way she could. Because gentlemanliness was Kaoru’s trademark and even though that wasn’t Himari’s greatest gift, she’d try for her Rimi. 

The other girl’s cheeks were red and Himari wondered if she even remembered the anniversary. Of course, she did! “L-Let’s go…?” The both of them waved at their friends in the background, almost completely unaware of their presence. 

The path to the school was quiet and cold, despite the jacket Rimi borrowed from her. But when they finally got there, with Himari unlocking the doors, her eyes shone. “That’s not even the best part,” She announced before opening the door to the roof. It was breathtaking as usual, the same as always, but this time she could see it reflected on the world’s pretty eyes. 

“I spend most of my time here,” Himari revealed. “It’s like… Afterglow’s secret, comfort spot. Watching the sunset from this roof is like a tradition and… I want you to be a part of it. First, you join an already existent tradition, then let others be born from this!”

“Himari-chan…” Rimi whispered, about to say something, but Himari interrupted her, realising that she’d forgotten something. 

“Oh, and! I made choco cornets!” She took the goods out of the bag and Rimi’s eyes got even brighter. “I mean, Saaya helped me with most of it, but… yeah…” 

Rimi then again said Himari’s name softly, interrupting the girl’s awkward speech. “Th-thanks… and…” Rimi was nervous and fidgety; Himari wouldn’t like her to be nervous, ever, but she couldn’t help but find her cute at that moment. “I have something for you, too…”

“You do?!” Despite knowing her girlfriend had surely made something to celebrate the date, she was still surprised, for some reason. Maybe it was the effect Rimi Ushigome had on her. 

With an awkward laugh, the member of Poppin’Party took her bass out of the bag, closed her eyes and cleared her throat in preparation. Then, she started singing. Her voice was even softer and more angelic than Himari remembered (Rimi’s shyness stopped her from singing often). Eventually, she got brave enough to open her eyes, and those were fixed on Himari. Each and every word of the love song was pronounced directly to the other bassist’s bright eyes.

When the final cord was played, its sound stuck for a while, because for some seconds, everything was quiet: Himari was just staring in awe, unable to say a word, while Rimi was blushing and looking around, somehow unsure if her girlfriend liked it.

“Rimi~!!!” Himari finally reacted, crying as she ran towards the girl, who was quick enough to put her bass out of the way for safety measures. “This is  _ beautiful,  _ oh my God! I’d never thought anyone would ever serenade me, ahh~! I love you, I love you, I love you!”

“I-I… I love you too…” Rimi smiled, her face burning like a peppermint, on Himari’s shoulder. The embrace was so tight that the Ushigome thought they’d never get off each other, which wasn’t as unpleasant of an idea as one would expect. “That… was the song we worked on today…” Rimi whispered. “Saaya must’ve mentioned she could go, because… it was a songwriting session… right?”

“Yes, yes!” Himari agreed excitedly, barely comprehending any words, overwhelmed by… well, love. “Now, here~!” She grabbed a couple of choco cornets from the bag. “I got the loveliest song in existence from the loveliest girl there is, she at the very least deserves some sweets and candies!”

“Y-you…” Rimi started, already blushing in advance. “You’re… already… hm… very eye candy… Himari-chan.”

“Ah, Rimi~! Thank you… I know you also want the actual candies, but thanks!” Himari laughed, looking at her girlfriend eating the choco cornets and softly closed her eyes (they must’ve been good, as expected from Saaya). And, as she stared at Rimi, there was nothing else to think but  _ I love her. _


End file.
